Now Or Never
by Echo1317
Summary: Currently being re-written, this will be deleted soon.
1. Prologue

Ok, here it is! The prologue for my sequel to All Or Nothing! I'm so excited...**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

She watched over him as he slept. When he was this tired he looked so young, so vulnerable, just as he had been when they had fallen in love. He had gotten older, but he was still the same in many ways. He was still handsome. He was still cocky. He still radiated light. He was still all gold.

And he was still hers.

* * *

It's really short, but I think this is going to be good. The first chapter will be coming up within a few hours.

-Echo1317


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N **I would like to take a quick moment to dedicate this chapter to VAcrazy13, who left reviews for all but I think one chapter for All Or Nothing. You totally rock!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Summer was approaching quickly in New York, and before she knew it, Clary Fray was out of school and on vacation. Sleeping all day, staying up all night, swimming, sketching, all of her favorite things seemed to be wrapped up in the season of summer, and she was extremely happy when it finally rolled around.

"Don't you just love summer?" She said to Jace one afternoon as they lounged around the swimming pool.

"Of course," He said with a smile, "I get to see you more often now that you're not troubled with that horrible pass time of yours- school, is that what you call it?"

She laughed, and turned back to her sketch pad, which was covered in random doodles she had just thought up. There was one drawing that she had done this morning, of a girl she had seen in a dream she had quite frequently. The girl was tall and thin, with shoulder length hair that was such a dark brown it was almost black. Her eyes were a startling shade of hazel, one Clary couldn't find a match to in her many pencils, and she had had to layer several different shades of green and brown to get it just right. The girl's plump, pink lips were turned down slightly, and her eyes barely narrowed as if she was upset about something, or flustered. In her dream, the girl was always talking, trying to tell her something, but she never had a voice, and Clary could never hear her.

"What are you drawing?" Jace asked her, dripping water on her shoulder as he leaned over her to get a better look at the pad.

"Just someone I saw in a dream," Clary replied shortly, flipping the page to show Jace the full portrait she had done. She heard his sharp intake of breath, and looked to see what had happened. His face was pale, his eyes wide as he gazed at the drawing. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I just…" Jace trailed off, shaking his head, "She looks so familiar." It was the girl's eyes that had startled him, how her stare seemed to pierce him right through his soul, see all his darkest secrets and most hidden memories. He couldn't help but feel like he knew her, he was sure he did…

"Clary! Jace! Lunch!" Isabelle called to them from the kitchen window. Both grimaced at each other, and Isabelle hmphed. "I ordered out!"

"We're coming!" Jace called immediately, plucking Clary's sketch pad from her hands.

"Hey!" She laughed, chasing into the house after him. He ran down the hallway, his wet feet sliding on the tile floor, and he stopped in front of Alec's door. Clary slid on the trail of water that he had left, and as Jace placed his hand on the door knob, she crashed into him, sending both to the floor in a tangled mess.

Alec opened the door, startled awake by the sudden commotion. When he saw Clary and Jace on the floor in a heap, he joined in their laughter. After everyone had calmed down a bit, Jace opened the book to the page that Clary had drawn the girl on and handed it to Alec.

"Do you recognize that girl?" Jace asked him, still smiling, "I swear we know her."

Alec's face went pale. He grabbed Clary's arm roughly and yanked her to her feet. She winced as his grip on her arm tightened.

"Where did you see this girl? Who told you about her?" Alec demanded angrily, shaking Clary slightly.

"I had a dream about her, I don't know! Alec, you're hurting me!" She gasped, struggling to free herself. Jace rose to his feet and placed his hand on Alec's shoulder.

"Let her go, Alec," Jace said threateningly, all signs of humor gone from his face and tone. He instantly released his hold on Clary, stumbling back as if suddenly being pulled out of a trance. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Clary muttered. She and Jace stared at Alec, who was blinking rapidly. "I'm so sorry, Clary," He said finally, giving her back her pad with a shaking hand. He looked like he was about to pass out or something. Clary gently placed her hand on his arm.

"Are _you_ ok?" She asked him, and he looked down at her. He suddenly smiled.

"Yes, I'm sorry for scaring you," He said in a pleasant voice, which startled Clary and Jace, "I just had a momentary lapse in sensible thinking. I'm sorry." He said yet again, and Clary and Jace shared a surprised look. "Did I hear Isabelle say that lunch was ready? I think I'll go see…"

Alec walked back down the hallway to the kitchen, leaving his friends to wonder-

"What the fuck just happened?"

* * *

So what's Rachel up to? She's quite crafty, getting into Clary's head like that. What's she trying to tell her? Hmmm...

-Echo1317


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alec stumbled down the hall to the kitchen, hoping he could talk to Isabelle before Clary and Jace got there. When he entered the room, Isabelle turned sharply, then smiled brightly at him.

"Hey, I thought I heard you get up," She said in her happy way, turning back to the mysterious bags of food.

"She's back," Alec said breathlessly, "Rachel's back."

The knife that had been in Isabelle's hand clattered to the floor. She gasped in shock, covering her mouth with her hand. She felt as if the room was spinning, the floor had disappeared from beneath her. She couldn't breathe because this couldn't be happening, this was all a dream, and none of it was real…

Alec led her to a chair at the table, where she sat and laid her head down. He hadn't quite expected her to take the news quite this badly. Come to think of it, why was she taking it like this? She was almost hyperventilating, she was breathing so rapidly. He knew she had always worried about what might happen, that it was a fear that never left her alone, but this- this was to the extremes.

"Izzy, it's ok, he didn't know who she was," Alec said soothingly. He briefly explained how Clary had drawn the girl that they had known what seemed like so long ago. She took a deep breath, then spoke in a shaky voice.

"But he recognized her? He knew that he knew her?" She asked, making sure she understood. Alec nodded, but he still could see that she was internally making a mess of her thoughts.

"Don't worry about it just yet, ok?" He said, "I just wanted to warn you. We'll see how things play out, and whether we ought to tell Clary anything or not. Be careful."

She nodded this time, her eyes closed, her mind racing. So Rachel was back, but not back. Jace was starting to remember her. How was she back? Was she a ghost, an entity? Why was she back now, of all times, when Jace was finally content and so happy with Clary?

"Hey," Jace said, walking into the room, "What's your problem?"

"I just, I, um…" Alec hesitated, trying to think up a good lie.

"There's a fay girl who looks just like that drawing," Isabelle explained calmly, getting back to unpacking the food, "She's been stalking him for months, and it freaked him out to see her."

"Oh," Jace said, his face falling slightly as if he had expected a better explanation, "Don't do that to Clary again, ok? I might have to mess you up if you do." Jace winked, knowing he would never have to hurt his friend.

"I promise I won't," Alec said with a smirk. He sat down at the table next to Jace, and they chatted about nonsense for a while, and then Clary joined them, her red hair hanging loose and wet over her shoulders. Jace snatched up a lock of hair and brought it up to his nose, inhaling deeply. She blushed and sat next to him. He put his arm around her protectively and they continued with their conversation until Isabelle brought the take out to the table. They ate quickly, and shoved the containers and paper plates in the trash before going their separate ways.

Alec went to his room, beginning the tedious task of searching for his cell phone. In the mess of cloths and books and weapons that littered almost every available surface, it might've taken hours to finally get to it. There was a quiet knock on his door, before Clary opened it slightly and poked her head in.

"Can I talk to you real quick?" She asked hesitantly, standing awkwardly in the doorway. He nodded.

"Yeah, sure, come on in," Alec said, beckoning her inside. He hastily cleared away the cloths that he had thrown on a chair. "Sorry about the mess- I've never had the resolve to clean up too much at one time."

"It's alright, I'm the same way," Clary laughed, sitting down carefully. Alec sat across from her on the bed.

"So what's up?" He asked, and she looked away from him. She was playing with the hem of her shirt nervously, which made him nervous as well.

"Who is that girl?" She asked quietly, and Alec stiffened, "I've been having these dreams about her for weeks, since we got back from Idris. Every time it's like she's trying to tell me something, but I don't know what, because it's like she doesn't have a voice. She seems like she's lost or something, and I want to know why. I know you know who she is," Clary paused, glancing at Alec anxiously, "And I need to know, too. I could kind of read her lips for the past few days, and I think she's saying Jace's name. Please."

Alec sighed. Now that the spell was wearing off, he may as well tell her, because Jace was going to remember soon as well. He would rather tell her himself that have Jace give her the messed up fragments of it that might make her hate them all for hiding it from her. He rubbed his temple tiredly, suddenly feeling much older than eighteen.

"This may take a bit of explaining," Alec told her, "Are you sure you want to hear it now?"

"Hey," Clary said, smirking in a very Jace-like way, "I've got all day."

* * *

"**I thought you wanted to be an actor, not the inventor of crazy lawsuit game!" Ross, Friends**

Ok, the quote had nothing to do with the story, but I was watching Friends today, and that really made me laugh. I love fire ball. : )

Don't worry if this chapter is a little slow (it seemed like it was to me, but maybe that's just cuz I know what's coming), the juicy stuff will get here soon!

-Echo1317

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N** I can't remember if I've said so or not, but this story is post- Glass. : )**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

"Two years ago- oh, hell, it wasn't even two years ago, was it? No, it was less than that, maybe a little over a year. It seems like so much longer. Anyway, Jace met this girl. She saved him from a demon and he became infatuated with her. Yeah, Jace having to be saved. Seems impossible, doesn't it? She left her address, but Jace didn't want to just stop by her house. She lived in New Jersey, by the way. He dragged Isabelle and I to see Magnus, who was a good friend of hers. He told us that her brother worked at a hospital, so Jace decided that he was going to see if he could find her there. When he got there, her brother told him to stay away. He didn't want Jace anywhere near her, because he hadn't wanted her to become a Shadowhunter in the first place. He didn't want her to be associating with any of us. He was a pretty odd guy, if you ask me. I never got to hear his whole story, so I don't know what's up with him.

She was avoiding him, he found out, and he was going to check back with Magnus to see where else she might be. He found her there, at Magnus's apartment. As far as I know, she let him in, and they talked and stuff. I never got to hear about that either. Jace wouldn't talk about it.

The next day, Rachel got a call about some demons in a warehouse a little while from Magnus's. She figured that it probably wasn't anything she couldn't handle, so she went to check it out. Jace caught up with her, and I'm not entirely sure what happened between them, but it must've been pretty intense. We got a call, as well, when we got to the warehouse, it was covered with demons. There were more there than I'd ever seen in any one place. Her brother had showed up, and Magnus, too. None of us could really tell what was going on, and when we did a headcount when it was over, she wasn't there. One of the demons had killed her.

Jace was devastated, to say the least. Her brother started yelling at him, blaming him for her death. Jace ran away and we couldn't find him for hours. When we did get to him, he was just collapsed in a park. He wouldn't talk to us for days after that. When he finally said something, all he would talk about was how it was his fault and how much he hated himself. It was almost like he was there, but not there. He started cutting himself up, and writing on the walls with his own blood…

Sorry, I must be freaking you out with that, huh? One day when Isabelle and I were at the store, he snuck out, and when he got back, it was even worse than before. He didn't say anything about where he had gone, and we still don't know. He just walked past us like we weren't there, and he went up to his room and cried. God, he cried a lot then. He was so broken. I hate to think about him that way.

I finally decided that we had to do something. It wasn't like we could take him to a therapist or anything, what would they say when he started talking about demons and warlocks and Shadowhunting? They'd have him locked up. We couldn't think of anything else. I talked to Magnus- and we finally agreed that we needed to erase his memory.

I think Magnus did something like he did to you, where he only blocked that part of Jace's memory. I don't really know what the hell we were thinking. There was no way we could keep that from him forever. We just wanted to fix him for a while, so we wouldn't have to see him like that. Magnus warned us that it wasn't permanent, and we'd have to bring him back. He, Isabelle, and I agreed that if we ever saw each other again, we would pretend we didn't know each other. When we went with you to his party, I was worried that he wouldn't go through with it. He did, and I swear I almost had a heart attack because I was so afraid that Jace would recognize him.

He was never lying to you when he said you were the first person he had ever loved like this, because he thought you were. The rest- there really isn't a rest. Nothing else had happened. Until now, that is." Alec sighed and closed his eyes, letting his head fall into his head. So many memories, ones that he had thought he never had to remember again, and now they all flooded his head. They all blended together until his mind was just a blur of colors and pictures, and faces that he had long forgotten. After a few moments, he realized that Clary had given no sign that she had even heard him, so he looked up to see if she was still there. She was, her eyes wide and glossy, her arms hugging her knees which she had brought up to her chest.

"What was the girl's name?" She asked hesitantly, in a whisper that seemed to ring loudly through the room after such a long silence.

"Rachel Chase," Alec told her, his voice slightly hoarse. Clary brought her hand up to her mouth in shock. There was no way…

"Alec," She said quietly, "I think I knew her."

* * *

Ah! How did Clary know her? Why didn't she recognize her, too? What will happen next? Not even I know the answer to that question…

LOL, I didn't want to write this chapter cause it was mostly Alec talking, and half way through it, I was like "SHUT UP ALEC I WANT TO GET ON WITH THE STORY!". I really did half-yell it, and my grandma was like "Um, who are you talking to?". It was funny. :D

-Echo1317


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N **I whole-heartedly apologize for not updating in a while. You see, I have been many a place, and none of those places had wifi, and, in a state of desperate panic, I asked my aunt to take me to Starbucks so that I might be able to get onto my beloved internet. Unfortuatly, the damn place charges four dollars for two hours online, and while my dear, sweet aunt offered to pay for it, I told her that I might be able to carry on just a small while longer without being able to check my e-mail. I wrote instead of posted while we were there, and I have two whole chapters for you all now that I have found free internet access in the lobby of our hotel. Thank the Angel I was given the great gift of wifi!

Sorry for the long, confusing, rambling author's note, I am just so damn happy to be back on the inter-web. On with the story!

**Chapter 4**

"I remember," Clary said, resting her head on her hand, "There were some days when I got home from school, my mom wouldn't be home. She always left a note, 'Out with Rachel', but she always told me that she was someone she used to work with. I saw her once, just for a second. The first night I had that dream, I thought she looked familiar, but I didn't know who she was. I remember."

"Your mother knew her?" Alec said, his face going pale, "Funny how everything seems to come together like that, isn't it?"

He laughed humorlessly. The reappearance of the dead girl was unnerving, and now that he had time to really think about it, it seemed impossible. He had heard old stories about ghosts and other beings like them, but those were just stories. They were made up nonsense, meant to scare small children and nothing more. He hadn't believed in those stories since he was ten years old. And besides, even if they were true, Rachel had no reason to be showing up now. Why show up in Clary's dreams? Why not Jace's?

"What now?" Clary asked after a long silence, "Jace is going to remember soon, isn't he? What are you going to do then?"

"We are going to explain it to him. We'll tell him why we blocked his memories and hope that he doesn't hate us," Alec sighed, standing up, "Maybe things will be better this time around, since he has you."

"I certainly hope so," Isabelle said, suddenly in the doorway, "I don't think I would be able to handle it if he went all emo on us again."

Clary's head whipped around at the sound of another voice. Isabelle's face was somber, and she was incredibly pale in the half-light from Alec's closed window. She had obviously heard the conversation, and though her tone was joking, her expression was that of someone who had seen a ghost. In a way, she felt she had.

"Jace is looking for you," She told Clary, her blue eyes cold as ice, "I suggest you go to him before he had a nervous breakdown."

"Yes," Clary scrambled out of the chair and pushed past Isabelle out the door. As she did so, the other girl looked at her peculiarly, like perhaps she was still somewhere between loving her and hating her. With Isabelle, that was still an extremely thin line. She had seen Jace hurt before, broken beyond repair, and she was sure that Clary could break him that way if she wanted to. And with Clary, after so long, it was sure to be a thousand times worse.

As soon as Clary was gone, Isabelle slumped against the wall. She was going to pass out, she was sure of it. Since she had found out that Jace was starting to remember, it was suddenly as if she had been drained of all energy. Her head was spinning, and she fell all the way in the ground in a heap. Alec instantly rushed to his sister's side, and his face was the last thing she saw before she slipped into involuntary unconsciousness.

_* * *_

_She was running. She had to get away. She had to keep going. She had to save him. _

_The hallway she went through was long and narrow, and it kept getting smaller as she went. She passed a mirror; when she looked back, it wasn't her reflection, it was a girl with hazel eyes and brown hair. Isabelle screamed at the top of her lungs, but no one could hear her, she was all alone with the empty face of Rachel Chase._

_* * *_

"What happened to her?" Jace asked again, pacing feverently across the small floor of the infirmary. After Isabelle had passed out, Alec had rushed her there, and she hadn't woken up yet. Alec was sitting by the head of the bed, holding her hand in his.

"I don't know. We were talking, and all of the sudden she just collapsed," He whispered, feeling responsible for what had happened. Perhaps if he hadn't told her about Rachel, she might not have broken down. He was on the verge of smashing something when his cell phone rang from somewhere close by. It was in his back pocket, a place he had never thought to look for it. He made a metal note to check there the next time he lost it.

"Hello?" He answered softly.

"Hello? That's all I get? No 'I missed you so much Magnus!', or 'Where have you been, Magnus?', or 'I must have you now, Magnus!'? All I get is a simple 'hello' from the man who claims to love me?"

Alec sighed.

"Where have you been? I called at least three times," He said, annoyed that the one time he needed Magnus, he had turned off is phone.

"I was out," Magnus brushed off Alec's hostility easily, then turned to a teasing tone, "I don't spend every moment waiting for you to call me."

"We need your help," Alec told him, "Isabelle is passed out, and we don't know what happened."

"That's it? Throw a bucket of ice water on her head, give her an espresso, she'll be fine," Magnus suggested. Alec glanced at Jace, who was staring at him intently, and lowered his voice.

"There's a bit more to it than that," He said in a hurry, "I'll explain it when you get here."

"Who said I'm coming over?" Magnus sounded truly offended.

"Magnus," Alec warned, his voice steady and threatening.

"Alright, alright," Magnus sighed, sorry that their game was over, "I'm already on my way. See you soon, love."

"See you," Alec muttered, flipping his phone closed and sticking it in his shirt pocket. He could feel Jace's gaze still on him, but he ignored him.

"What more is there to it?" Jace asked, sounding like a child who wanted to know what his parents had been whispering about while he wasn't paying attention, "What aren't you telling me?"

"It's nothing," Alec said, slipping on a quiet façade that he had developed for when he needed to lie quickly, "I made that up so that Magnus would get here faster.""Oh," Jace said, feeling slightly foolish. There was nothing Alec wouldn't tell him. He knew that. Alec wouldn't lie to him anymore. He hadn't ever kept but one thing from Jace for almost a decade. He wouldn't lie.

Right?

* * *

Oh no! Poor Isabelle. What in the world happened to her? Don't worry, the great Magnus Bane is on the case!

-Echo1317

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N **One more ought to do the trick, I think!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Magnus stepped through the entrance of Princeton Plainsboro hospital, attracting many strange looks as he did so, and did a quick sweep of the area. His friend was nowhere to be seen, and he sighed in disappointment. Now he would actually have to look for him. The warlock found the main desk and put on his most charming smile.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but might you have any idea where I could find Robert Chase?" He asked, and the nurse just stared at him. Maybe that spell had been a little too strong. Magnus snapped his fingers.

"He's in surgery at the moment," The woman began in a monotone voice, "You have the clearance to go wherever you please."

"Thank you, dear," Magnus drawled. He quickly found his way to the OR, which luckily had a window looking down over the table. He made three short raps on the glass with his knuckles.

Robert Chase's head snapped up from the man he was operating on to the window above. He narrowed his eyes, ignoring Magnus as he waved to him cheerily. The other doctors glanced at each other, not quite sure what to make of the sparkly man who was frantically trying to get Chase's attention.

"I can finish up here, Dr. Chase," One of them offered, "It looks like your friend really needs something."

"Thanks," Chase muttered, not exactly happy to be visited at work. There was only one person who was allowed to come here.

Chase shuddered, going through the motions of exiting the OR without really thinking about them. He had other things on his mind. He hadn't spoken to Magnus in quite some time. What could he possibly need now? Chase had made it perfectly clear at their last meeting that he didn't want anything more to do with the Other world- he didn't even want to see Magnus.

"Robert! How good it is to see you!" Magnus said jubilantly, enveloping his old friend in a monster hug, "But under such horrible circumstances."

"What are you talking about, Magnus?" Chase sighed as Magnus released him. Magnus gave him a funny look, as if he ought to know why he was dropping by so suddenly.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten what day it is, Robert," Magnus frowned at him. Chase closed his eyes tiredly and sighed again.

"Of course I know what day it is," He muttered, "It's Tuesday, the twentieth of May."

"Robert," Magnus said sadly, putting his hand on his friend's arm comfortingly, "It's the thirtieth."

"What's so special about the-" Chase stopped short, suddenly realizing why today of all days Magnus would be seeking him out. He had been so completely frazzled lately that he had lost track of time. Today was the thirtieth.

Today was the one year anniversary of his sister's death.

* * *

"I'm sorry to spring it on you, since you hadn't realized," Magnus apologized, setting a cup of coffee down in front of Chase. The cafeteria was practically empty when they had arrived, and it had stayed that way for the past half an hour as they sat in silence.

"I should've remembered that it had been that long," Chase chuckled darkly, "See, even now I'm still letting her down."

"You never let her down," Magnus assured him, sipping his drink, "She would always rave about all of the good things you'd do for her."

"What good things?" Chase asked, "I never did anything for her. I worked constantly, and she was always alone when she even bothered to stay home. I didn't make enough money to give her any of the things she wanted. She never asked for anything, and the one thing she did want was the one thing I didn't want to give her!"

"But God knows she got it anyway," Magnus murmured, and Chase looked down into his cup.

"I just wish I could live up to what she thought of me," He said.

"Robert? There you are," A voice said from behind him. As he turned around, he saw the person who he always loved to see, and would always bring a smile to his face, even on a day like this. "Is everything ok? I went looking for you in the OR and they said that you had rushed out of there pretty quickly. Oh!" Allison Cameron seemed to just notice that she and her boyfriend were not alone. "Hi!"

"Oh, uh, Allison, this is Magnus," Chase said quickly, "He's an old friend of mine. Magnus, this is Allison."

"I'm pleased to meet you," Allison said warmly, extending her hand for Magnus to shake. He took it and kissed it lightly, making her blush a deep crimson.

"The pleasure is all mine," He said smoothly, then turned back to Robert, "Now as for the other reason I came here."Chase braced himself. The other reason was probably nothing he wanted to hear. He hadn't even really wanted to hear the first reason he had showed up so unexpectedly.

"Your sister has become a vengeful entity who is slowly sapping the life out of Isabelle Lightwood so that she can enter the dreams of one Clarissa Fairchild, and in doing so drive Ms. Fairchild to the brink of insanity so that she might take over her body and reclaim Jace Wayland for herself," Magnus explained in a calm voice. Both Allison and Chase just stared at him, open mouthed and unbelieving.

"This," Chase muttered, smacking his hand to his forehead, "Is why I don't look forward to your visits."

* * *

Poor Allison. What must she think of this strange sparkly man who is raving about entities and oddly named teenagers? She comes into the plot more later, so I wanted to stick her in now instead of just springing it on everyone. Please don't forget to press the pretty green button!

-Echo1317


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N **I am so sorry for not updating in a while! (It probably seems like longer to me because I had horrible writer's block and I was so sad! Also, my grandma just got the cutest puppy and all I want to do is play with it!) I think I know exactly where this story is going, but I haven't been able to put it into words yet. I hope this chapter is ok! I think Alec might be OOC, but that will be explained later.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Robert sighed once again and dropped his head into his hands. This was what he had been afraid of. Every time Magnus had come to see him for at least the last three years, it was always about something bad. 'Yes, Rachel got her Marks behind your back' ; 'Yes, there was an incident, and you might want to buy Rachel a new cat.' ; 'Yes, you really ought to get a new couch.' ; 'Don't ask questions, just throw out the casserole as soon as you get home.' ; the list went on and on.

"Um, I'm sorry, who are you exactly?" Allison asked, now white as a sheet. What the hell was he talking about? Rachel was a vengeful entity? Not only was that highly unlikely, it was almost past the farthest reaches of sanity.

"Go away," Robert said suddenly, lifting his head and smiling like a mad man, "Get out of my work place. Get out of New Jersey. Get out of America, for all I care. Just go!"

"Robert, please be reasonable," Magnus said, calmly sipping his coffee, "If we could just talk for a moment-"

"No!" Robert said with a hysterical laugh, "I'm done talking! I'm done listening! I'm done with ghosts and demons and warlocks, especially! Stop coming back when all I want to do is forget!"

"Robert," Allison said gently, placing her hand on his shoulder. He jerked away from her, standing so fast that he nearly knocked over the chair. Magnus followed in suit, looking at Robert with sad eyes.

"When you want to talk," He murmured, "You know where to find me."

And with that Magnus strutted out of the room, brushing past Allison without looking at her. As soon as he was gone, Robert sank back down into the chair, his legs shaking. Eventually, he would have to try and deal with the fact that Rachel was a ghost and that he needed to help that Lightwood girl. But not today. Not today.

* * *

"She's getting worse," Alec whispered, placing a new wet cloth on Isabelle's head. Jace was laying on the ground a few yards away on the cold tile floor, his eyes closed. If Alec hadn't known any better, he'd have said his brother was sleeping; but he knew Jace would never sleep at a time like this. He was just… thinking. Hopefully not about the past.

"What is it that you were going to tell Magnus?" Jace asked him quietly, "A few days ago, when you said there was more to it."

Alec stiffened, then let himself relax, if only to keep up the charade. Isabelle was always so much better at lying than he was, more believable. There was no way he would be able to continue with this on his own. She hadn't woken up in three days, and her fever was getting steadily higher. Magnus had tried everything he could think of to make her well enough that she might be able to regain consciousness, but nothing had worked. He had finally decided to pay a visit to Chase to see if he might have heard from Rachel as well, and what a day to do it- it was the anniversary of her death.

Clary came and went throughout the day, never staying for too long at once. Alec was sure it was because of what he had told her, but when he asked her about it, she denied it adamantly. She still felt a little out of place, but she was worried about Isabelle. They all were. No one had called for Robert or Mayres yet, although Alec had told Jace he had. He was hoping that this would all be taken care of before they had to find out.

"I told you, it was nothing," Alec said in a monotone, not taking his eyes off Isabelle. Jace was suddenly behind him, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Don't lie to me, Alec," Jace said, almost menacingly, "I've been lied to enough." Alec cringed, because he knew it was true.

"So what if I am lying?" Alec said, his voice quiet and calm, but with a biting edge, "What would you do? I know something you don't. But you don't know for a reason." Jace's hands became fists as Alec's words made him angrier and angrier. "You shouldn't know. It was a mistake, it was all a big mistake, and you got hurt more badly that we ever anticipated. You should know. You should. But you can't. I can't tell you, I-"

Jace's fist collided with the side of Alec's face, sending the older boy flying across the floor. He brought his hand up to his face in shock as Jace stood over him, eyes closed with fury. Alec was mad as well, now, and he couldn't help himself as he yelled at Jace.

"You want to know the truth?" He shouted, leaning back on one arm, "The truth is that you fell in love with the wrong girl! You were stupid enough to give yourself up to her even though you'd only known her for three damn days! And she broke your heart when she _died_!" Jace was shaking, all signs of rage gone from his face, but Alec didn't stop. "Her brother said it was your fault, and idiot that you are, you believed him! You wouldn't talk, you wouldn't eat, all you did was shut yourself up in your fucking room and cut your hands! You couldn't get over it, so we asked Magnus to erase your memory! You-"

"Stop!" Jace yelled, and Alec seemed to snap back to his normal self. Jace was pale, and he looked like he was going to cry. He sank to the floor, hugging his arms around himself as if that was the only thing that was keeping him from falling apart.

Alec was ashamed of himself for what he'd done. There was no reason for him to lose his temper like that, he knew, but he wasn't sure why he was filled with such a hatred at that moment. It wasn't hatred for Jace, though, it was as though he hated himself, but not himself. It made no sense, but what had lately?

Jace let his brother wrap his arms around him and hold him as he began to sob, a whole other life time of memories ripping at his heart.

* * *

Poor Jace. : ( He's starting to remember the feeling of losing her, but he can't quite remember Rachel herself yet. Will he want to? (Hint: Um, yes...)

Please review! (And thank you for reading!)

-Echo1317


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N **I'm so sorry for not updating in so long! I have had horrible writer's block for this story, and I knew what was going to happen, but I didn't know how to get there. Here's chapter 7!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Jace swung his arm, punching Alec hard. A girl lingered in the corner, watching contentedly, knowing there was nothing she could do to get through to Jace. She had tried many times before, but nothing had worked. She couldn't reach him, and it was killing her- well, it would have been if she wasn't already dead. She desperately wanted, needed him to remember her. The Lightwood children, the ones who claimed to be his siblings, who claimed to love him, had taken him away from her. She could recall the first time she had seen him after her death, when he was laying in a bed in Magnus's apartment. When he woke up, he didn't remember her. She felt like there was a hole being torn in her chest. Why? Why did they do that to him? Why did Magnus do that to _her_?

For a while, she just followed him. Staying close, protecting him, trying to make sure he was happy. After observing others like her, she found that she could communicate with the living through dreams, and she could possess them for a small amount of time if she drew the energy from someone else. It just happened to be that the Lightwood girl, Isabelle, was the only one around to be drained when she had first passed through Clarissa's dreams, and she had been slowly sapping her life source for a few months now. She was, of course, sad that she had to take so much from the other girl, and terrified that she was just short of killing her. But then, if she could just get Jace to remember her, he would talk to her, perhaps, and that would be enough. Just that. To hear him say her name. If she could just talk with him…

She was glad that he had found his sister, Clarissa, and that they had formed such a close bond. It would be good for him. And especially good for the ghost girl.

Now, as she reached toward Alec, lightly brushing her hand against his face, forcing anger and hatred to course through his veins, she only regretted that Isabelle had to suffer for her. It was worth it though, if he remembered her.

He had to remember her.

* * *

Ok, this chapter was really short, which I am also sorry for, but I'm close to being done with chapter 8, so that should be up later today.

-Echo1317


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N **I know I said I was going to post this yesterday, but please forgive me, my father unwittingly unplugged our wireless router, and he spent about an hour trying to fix it before realizing that it was unplugged. Sorry! I feel bad. :(

**Chapter 8**

"Clary, it's Alec again, I need you to call me as soon as you get this message. Something happened, and- oh, I'll explain it when you get here, but anyway, Jace needs you. Call me, please," Alec finished, flipping his cell phone closed. He sighed, glancing at Jace, who was laying on the bed next to Isabelle's, asleep. After Jace had pulled himself together, he told Alec that it was like he could feel everything he had then; the love, pain, the ache, but he couldn't remember the actual events. He had been asleep for the past hour, but Alec was sure that he wasn't sleeping peacefully. He kept mumbling Rachel's name and whimpering, and Alec was reminded of the nights after she had first died. It scared him, to think that Jace might be going back to that, especially now that Isabelle was sick as well.

"I don't know if you're really there," Alec whispered, feeling a little foolish that he was talking to thin air, "But please stop this. I know that you love him very much. But you're hurting him. You're hurting him very badly. Even with Clary, I don't know if he'll be able to stand it this time," He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath, "Rachel, please. He can't handle this. Please, just _stop._"

A small gust of wind swept through the stuffy room, and Alec's head snapped up. He looked around wildly for the source of the air, but could find none. His eyes very briefly fell on Jace, and he had to do a double take, because he could've sworn he saw a girl trying to move a lock of hair out of his face.

* * *

As soon as Magnus had left, Robert had stormed out of the cafeteria, leaving Allison with a multitude of questions she was afraid he might never answer. She was extremely confused, and with all the talk of warlocks and ghosts and demons, she might have thrown both of them in the psyche ward if it hadn't been for something Rachel had once told her.

It wasn't all that long ago, just a few months before she had died, when she had asked Allison if she was ever going to ask Robert out. Allison had stood there, slightly flustered, until Rachel spoke again.

"Well, it doesn't matter at the moment," She had said, smiling, "But, in the event that you do ever develop a relationship with him, I want to let you know something." Rachel's smile turned dark, and she chuckled humorlessly, "Robert and I live in a very different world than you do. Although he had been shunned by our people, and he continues to deny that part of his heritage," Allison's eyes were wide as the girl continued calmly, "It's even harder for _us_ to escape the past. So if you ever hear him talking about things that you don't quite understand, please don't hold it against him." Rachel got up from her seat behind House's desk and wandered to the door. "Because you really don't want to know."

Those words, although haunting, had become true. Allison often heard Robert muttering in his sleep about 'Marks' and 'mundanes'. It had scared her at first, but as she remembered Rachel, that girl who wanted to protect her brother, she didn't let it bother her. She couldn't.

But now, she had to find out what this was all about.

* * *

Alec awoke with a start, a sudden chill running through his body. He checked his watch, realizing that he had only been asleep for a few minutes. The room was abnormally cold, and he shivered again. He glanced at Isabelle, who was pale and drawn, looking even more sickly that she had yesterday.

_Hey, at least she's not dead,_ Alec thought morosely, then chided himself for thinking that way. _Don't say yet. She's not going to die._

Alec suddenly whipped around in his chair. Jace was not in his bed.

"Son of a bitch!" Alec muttered, swiftly getting up and taking off down the hall. Where the hell had he gone? Alec ran up and down the halls of the Institute, praying to the Angel that Jace had just gone to get a snack, or take a shower, and that he wasn't doing something dramatic and Jace-like. Much to his dismay, Jace was indeed gone from the building. And Alec had a pretty good idea of where he went. He whipped out his phone and dialed a number he had long since memorized.

"Hey, Magnus?" He said when the warlock picked up, "I'm gonna need you to head back to New Jersey."

* * *

"For once I would like to bring a game into this house without being accused of having sex with my brother!" -Raymond, ELR

And another random quote, hopefully to make you all laugh and forgive me. :)

I also apologize for this chapter being kind of short, but the next one will be longer because I have many good ideas for it!

-Echo1317

* * *


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N **I know that this chapter is really short, and that it's kind of stupid, but please bare with me, the next chapter and the chapter after next will be better. 

**Chapter 9**

The summer sun was hot on Jace's black cloths as he took in the sight of Princeton Plainsboro hospital.. The huge windows and glass doors were horribly haunting, because although he knew he had been there before, his memories of it were barely there, and he could only almost picture the face of the man he was about to see. Jace gazed upward, taking a deep breath and telling himself that this was the right thing to do. That this was what he had to do.

The moment he stepped into the entry way, a woman nearby rushed to his side, roughly grabbing his arm and pulling him to the nearest empty room. Before Jace could get one word in, the familiar woman began speaking at an oddly fast pace.

"I don't know who you are, but you can't see Robert!" She told him feverently, "His friend Magnus visited him this morning, and he got really upset, not to mention that today is the first anniversary of the day his sister died, and I remember what happened the last time you were here, and he just can't handle it today! Come back tomorrow, or next week, or even in a few months, but please, just not today! I-"

"Excuse me?" Jace said hotly, glaring at her furiously, "But what do _you_ know about all of this? How can you even see me? Who the hell are you, anyway?"

"I ought to be asking you that question!" The woman whisper-yelled.

"I'll tell you who I am if you tell me who you are," Jace offered, crossing his arms across his chest. The woman sighed, blowing her blond bangs out of her face.

"Allison Cameron," She introduced herself, offering Jace her hand. He shook it, still looking expectant. She sighed again. "I'm Robert's girlfriend.""And how much do you know about what's going on?" Jace was suspicious now, he didn't know how much the man he was looking for had told this ordinary mundane, and he was certainly not sure why he had told her.

"Nothing," Cameron said, shaking her head, "His sister, Rachel, told me. And even with that, all she said was that they lived in a different world that we do." She seemed to be lost in thought, staring out the nearby window. "It was a while ago, and I didn't really understand it then. But after the past year, and now, today, with Magnus, it's starting to make sense." She turned back to Jace, who had gone pale. "I assume you live in that world as well?"

Silence. Alright, Rachel trusted her, so why shouldn't he?

"This is going to take a while," He muttered, "Where do I start? Ok, let's see, at the beginning of time-"

"Hold it!" Allison said, holding up her hand in protest, "I don't think I want to know the whole story. The beginning of time- well, it was a really long time ago, and while I'm sure this is better than any book, I don't like things I can't explain with hard core logic." Jace raised an eyebrow. This was hard core logic, to him anyway. "Just tell me what I need to know so that I can help you."

"I don't believe that I asked for your help," Jace said, annoyed that she assumed he needed help.

"No offence, but you look like the kind of guy who needs help," She said, "Ragged appearance, bloodshot eyes, hair sticking out at weird angles-"

Jace frowned at the woman. She obviously had some kind of stick up her ass- but she was right. He would need help if he ever wanted to remember Rachel. And Cameron was probably just the person he needed. He sighed, leaning back against the exam table.

"Here's what you have to know…"

* * *

Sorry again! I'm trying to wrap up this fic and my Fruits Basket one so that I can work on a Harry Potter story that I've had an idea for for a while. I'll post another chapter either tomorrow or Monday. Thanks to anyone who's reading!

-Echo1317

* * *


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N** Hi! Ok, see, I am posting this on Monday, so no one can say I was lying- granted, it is almost 11:30 at night, and I don't think that anyone will be actually reading it on Monday, but it's still up just the same. This chapter is very short, and honestly it's a piece of rubbish, and the thing with Magnus and Alec at the beginning is an utterly pointless filler... I'm starting to think that the plot bunnies hate me. Anyway, the next chapter will be better, I swear it. **

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

"Why the hell do you want me to turn around now?" Magnus asked, slightly peeved at his boyfriend for not telling him to stay in New Jersey earlier when he had still been in the state. He heard Alec sigh on the other end of the phone, and he frowned.

"Because Jace snuck out and I think I have a pretty good idea of where he's going," Alec said hurriedly, "I don't know why, but I think he's going back to the hospital. Trust me. Please."

Magnus sighed heavily. He did trust him. He trusted him with his whole life and then some. There was a quiet whimper in the background, and Magnus could almost see Alec biting his lip with worry. He would do anything for his sister, and he wanted nothing more than to perhaps save her life.

"Fine. I trust you, love. But if I turn around for nothing," Magnus growled playfully, "You're gonna pay for it." Alec chuckled forcefully. "Alright. I'll see you when you get back."

"Yes. When I get back." Magnus hung up his phone, sighing once more. The things he did for that boy…

* * *

"And you're positive that he kept her room?" Jace asked for what seemed like the hundredth time. Allison nodded her head, still slightly uneasy about the whole business of Shadowhunters and magic and whatnot. It had taken her a full thirty minutes to form a complete sentence after Jace had finished his story, but she's become determined to help him. She'd come up with the idea that, quite possibly, if he could see her room, in which there were many pictures of her and various other people, he might be able to remember her more fully. Jace had decided that it was indeed a good idea, and mentally kicked himself for not thinking of it earlier. "I'm sure. The door to her room's been locked since- well, since it happened. I'm sure no one's set foot in it since then." Allison replied, unlocking the door to Robert's apartment. As they walked in, Jace noticed that it was unnaturally clean inside, and almost void of any personal objects that might tell you anything about the place's inhabitant- not unlike Jace's room at the Institute. He followed Allison to the back of the apartment, and he watched as she reached above the door frame to get down a small, simple key and insert it into the lock in the door. It clicked open, and she smiled, turning to Jace.

"All yours. I'll be in the living room when you're done," She said sweetly, walking past him down the hall. Jace braced himself, ready for anything. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him, taking a deep breath. His eyes scanned the room, and he was oddly shocked by what he felt when he spotted a picture of her on the wall-

Nothing.

He felt nothing at all as he touched the walls, opened her drawers, and read scattered papers, aside from rapidly building annoyance that he wasn't remembering. He frustratedly kicked a pile of cloths, sitting himself down on her unmade bed, twisting his fingers in his hair as he sighed. He rested his elbows on his knees, folding his hands in front of his face and sighing. He could only think of one more thing to do now, now that he knew that just seeing her wasn't enough.

"Erm, Rachel?" Jace said quietly, feeling a bit foolish for speaking to a ghost he didn't even know was there, "We need to talk."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Rachel felt a pull in her mind, like someone had called her to them, and she quickly followed the hook back to her old apartment. As she entered, through the window as usual, she saw Allison sitting on the couch, and she smiled knowing that her old friend was happy here. Allison shivered, and Rachel moved on into the kitchen, which looked like a pig sty. Rachel made a mental note to try and convince Robert to clean it up, in one way or another. She walked, or rather floated, down the hall, and she noticed that the door to her room was ajar. She drifted inside, and her eyes widened as she saw who it was who had called her name.

"So…" Jace trailed off, trying not let on that he felt like an idiot, "How've you been? Stupid question, you're dead, you've obviously not been that great."

Rachel chuckled to herself. She had actually been quite well. The afterlife was much more pleasant than she had ever believed it would be.

"The reason I came here is that…" He let the sentence go once more, now that he sensed that there was indeed a presence in the room, "Well, I found out that my dad isn't really my dad. He's an evil mastermind out to destroy the Nephilim and start a new world free of all Downworlders- was. He's dead now. But he wasn't even my real dad anyway. Too bad that guy's dead, too, huh?" He gave a slightly bitter laugh, and Rachel frowned sadly. "And then there's this business with Clary."

Clary. The girl whose dreams Rachel had been entering. She was a sweet girl- a little naïve, but sweet all the same. Rachel was glad that Jace had found his sister.

"Yeah, she's a doozy. And to think, I thought she was my sister."

Rachel's face went blank. Thought she was his sister?

"When I first met her, she was just a mundane who had the sight. Then she was the girl I was falling for. The girl I wanted with all of my heart to kiss. And then she was my sister," Jace grinned slightly to himself, just thinking about her got his blood pumping. It made Rachel a little angry. "But somehow, I still loved her like I really, really shouldn't have. And then she wasn't my sister anymore. I surprised myself then- because I still loved her. Even though I could have her now, per my own choice, I still actually wanted her. And then she was my girlfriend."

Rachel's eyes pricked with tears, and she longed to shed them, but as a ghost she could not. She wanted, more than anything, to cry over the boy who she still loved but did not love her, but the cruel fate she was doomed to wouldn't allow it. Instead she chose to sit on the bed next to him, resting her transparent head on his warm shoulder. Jace felt a sudden chill run through him, and he knew that she was close to him.

"I-I'm sorry," He stuttered, "That I haven't been able to remember you all the way yet. I wish I could. I know I would love you." He laughed half heartedly. "And if I could remember, it would be amazing. But if it meant changing who I am now, I don't think I would. I know how much it hurt to lose you- I've felt that already. I'm almost afraid that if I remember you I'll fall again. I'll crash and no one's gonna be able to put me back together. I'm sorry. So sorry…"

Rachel knew he was right. She hadn't seen him when he had broken down- but she had heard Alec go on about it enough with Magnus. She never wanted to see him like that ever. She wanted him happy. And if, to be happy, he needed her to go away, she would.

"Jace," She whispered, with the last bit of strength she could find, gently wrapping her arms around him. She let go slowly, and smirked slightly at the shocked expression on Jace's face as she fully revealed herself to him. He saw her, really saw her, if she was only just a transparency. Her smile was warm and loving as she brushed her hand along his jaw and gently kissed him on the lips. As he began to kiss her back, as he went to place him hand on her waist, she disappeared, taking the feeling of happiness he held right then with her.

At that exact moment, some miles away, Alec let out a great cry of despair as Isabelle Lightwood's heart stopped beating.

* * *

Ahhh! Isabelle! Is she dead for good? We'll have to wait and see...

The next chapter ought to be up some time Friday, because it's currently 12:45 am, and I'm planning on sleeping all day tomorrow. :)

-Echo1317


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N **I am so sorry for not updating yesterday like I said I would! I got my laptop taken away because I _may_ have flipped off my dad when he tried to wake me up Thursday morning/ afternoon... oops. ;) Anyway, here's chapter 12!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

"No, no, no!" Alec shouted, fumbling with the stele in his hand. He tried desperately to draw runes on Isabelle's cool skin, but as he did so, they faded almost immediately. "Come on, Izzy, come on…" He muttered, tears falling from his eyes. This couldn't happen. He had already had to lose his brother, why his sister, too? What kind of cruel fate was that?

"Damn it," Alec fell to his knees, clutching his sister's arm. It was his fault. There should've been something he could have done. "Damn it!"

Suddenly, Alec felt himself being pulled backward. He struggled against whoever was trying to take him away from Isabelle, blindly punching the air.

"That's no way to treat a guest, Alexander!" Magnus shouted, throwing Alec into the hallway, "Especially not one who is about to save your sister's life!"

* * *

Alec paced the hall, glancing up at the door every few seconds to see if Magnus had reappeared yet. There was no noise coming from inside the room, which worried him quite a bit. He knew that Magnus was talented, but he was sure he couldn't bring people back from the dead. There was no way.

"Alright, stop your worrying," Magnus said gently, suddenly standing in the door way. Alec's head snapped up, and he was immediately in front of Magnus, hands gripping his shoulders.

"What happened? Is she ok? What did you do? Can I see her? I-"

"Alec, slow down, please," Magnus said, very serious, "She's not awake yet, but she will be soon, I expect. She'll be quite weak when she does, so take it easy on her, alright? Don't go smothering her with your happiness."

"How did you know to come back?" Alec whispered, bringing himself closer to Magnus. Magnus chuckled, shaking his head.

"Dear, haven't you figured it out yet?" He said, his eyes sparkling, "I _always_ know."

Alec laughed breathlessly as Magnus pulled him into a hug. Yeah. He _always _knew_._

_* * *_

Allison wasn't sure how long she had been reading, or how long Jace had been in Rachel's room, but it seemed like a very quick time between when he had disappeared and when he had returned. He stumbled into the living room, his hair disheveled and his eyes blurry. He braced himself against the door frame, and he gave a slightly goof grin, making Allison think that he looked a little drunk.

"Are you alright?" She asked with concern, standing up and walking to him, "What happened?"

"She's gone," Jace said, leaning on Allison's extended arm for support, "She's really gone this time."

Tears welled up in Jace's eyes. This was the end of something- he could feel it, like a weight he had not noticed he had even been carrying was lifted off his shoulders. This was the end.

But it was also just the beginning.

* * *

I know it's short, I'm very sorry about that. The next chapter will be up later today or tomorrow, because I'm almost done with it. I promise I won't get into trouble between now and then!

-Echo1317


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The few days that had seen a multitude of troubles and heartache for the Shadowhunters of the New York Institute seemed to be long gone, even though only a few short weeks had passed. There was a quietness to the place, it seemed, a peace that came only with the knowledge that one was alone with only the others that were clearly visible in the room. Everything at ease, apart from the occasional demon that would sprout up in the city. And for the first time, in a very long time it seemed to them, all was well.

"You see what you miss because of Simon?" Jace laughed, throwing his arm around Clary's shoulder, "There was a whole big thing goin' on and you didn't get to join in because you left your phone at home before you went out with him!"

"Aw, I miss all the fun!" Clary sighed dramatically, smirking, "You know what? I'm just really, really glad that Isabelle's ok."

"Yeah, me too," Jace agreed. He steered her through the park's long pathway, glancing around at the trees and vines that surrounded them. Clary wrapped her arms around Jace's waist, holding him close. Alec had told her, in extensive detail, how upset Jace had been when he had recovered some of the repressed memories, and she swore to herself that she would never leave him alone like that again.

"Hey," Clary said worriedly, stopping and looking up at Jace. He smiled down at her, his gold eyes gazing at her lovingly. "Do you really think you're gonna be ok with this? Remembering?"

"Yes," Jace said seriously, his voice conveying the sincerity that his goofy expression lacked, "I think I will- as long as you're here, I think I could do anything."

"Good," Clary grinned, slowly wrapping her arms around Jace's neck and pulling his face down towards hers, "I'm not sure what I'd do if you went all emo on me."

"I don't think you have to worry about that anymore," Jace murmured, gently pressing his lips against hers. As he tried to pull away she kept her arms securely in place, releasing him a few minutes later so that she might catch her breath.

"You are a devious little monster, you know?" Jace sighed, breathing heavily. Clary chuckled, locking eyes with him.

"Yeah, so I've been told," She snickered. Before Jace had a chance to respond, she had glued her mouth to his once more. At that very moment, all was right with the world, and Jace wouldn't have had it any other way.

**FIN**

And that's all folks! I hope that this was a sufficient ending. I really, really loved writing this, and I am going to miss it a lot, but I will say that it's a bit of a relief to have it done. I've been thinking through these people in this scenario for so long, long enough that I once woke up in the middle of the night and though 'Oh, God, where's Jace?', and I think that I might enjoy taking a short break from the Mortal Instruments. Don't get me wrong, I still love the books and the people and everything, and this is by no means my last Mortal Instruments story, but there are some ideas I've had for a while that I can't get out of my head, and I'm rambling now, so I'll stop.

Thank you to everyone who had read this, thank you to everyone who had reviewed, I love you all!:) If you've got any questions about the rest of the story, or if there's a loose end that I missed, please feel free to PM me. (And to clarify, the pairings for this are Jace/Clary, Alec/Magnus, and Allison Cameron/ Robert Chase. Sorry for not adding that earlier!)

Thanks again!

-Echo1317

P.S. Be on the look out for my first Harry Potter fan fic, which should be out some time this week! It's called 'Dirty Little Secret'. :)

* * *


End file.
